The Best Day
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Gabriella while comforting her daughter, remembers some of the best times with her daughter, Gabriella Centric


**The Best Day.**

**I Own NOTHING, No Copyright Infringement intended; I do not own or have an affiliation with Taylor Swift or any of her work**

**Dedicated To My Mummy. Love you xx**

Gabriella was sat there hugging her 15 year old daughter who had just had her heart broken by her first ever boyfriend, Gabriella remembered running to her mom when she first got her heart broken and she was grateful for it, so she comforted her daughter in the way her mom would of comforted her, thinking back to the past years with her daughter

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run<br>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home<em>

"Katie" Gabriella called to her five year old

"Yeah?" Katie asked coming in with her coat on

"We need to get going" Gabriella said laughing as Katie tried to pull on her mittens, hearing her mother laugh she looked up at her smiling, before running off not wanting to leave

Katie ran past the pumpkin patch where she picked the biggest pumpkin she could, and past the line for the tractor rides which she enjoyed too much, she stopped and looked up at the gold coloured sky, Gabriella caught up to her hugging her as Katie hugged her mother's legs and felt sleepy as Gabriella picked her up carrying her towards the car

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
>But I know you're not scared of anything at all<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

"Mommy, why are the trees yellow and not green" Five year old Katie asked as they were driving home from school one day

"Cause it's the fall Katie, all the leaves fall off, the clock go back, and we get ready for winter" Gabriella said smiling

"Where's Snow White's house?" Katie asked obliviously and Gabriella just laughed at the question

"I had the best day, with you, today" Katie said

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys<br>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
>And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names<em>

"Katie, all you have to do in jump" Anna said to Katie as they were on the jungle gym at recess

"It's so high up" Katie said

"Come on Katie jump" Jessica also said

"JUMP!" Noah said last

"I can't" Katie said tears stinging her eyes

"Cry Baby" Anna and Jessica responded together

"I'm not" Katie said tears falling

"Run home to your precious mommy and daddy" Noah said jumping down first followed by Anna and Jessica

These where Katie's only friends and in the end she slid down the slide and ran all the way home

"Mom?" Katie called into the house, sobs escaping her throat at an uncontrollable rate

Gabriella looked at her daughter, before hugging her tightly grabbing the keys of the table by the door and leading Katie out to the car sat in the driveway, and Gabriella drove all the way to a small town, far away

Katie got out and stood on the sidewalk, as Gabriella had out her hand, but Katie shook her head and linked her arm with Gabriella instead, they talked about everything except the girls, and window shopped in all the small antique shops__

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<br>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

"Mom, who can I talk to now in school?" Katie asked

"Make new friends Katie, I have a joke, there were two biscuits in a biscuit tin in the oven, and one biscuit said to the other biscuit, it's getting hot in here, and the other biscuit said oh my a talking biscuit" Gabriella said smiling just as Katie burst into giggles filling the car

After the laughter died down, Katie knew she had the best day with her mother, but she was still upset about the girls, but today with her mom calming her down was the best day

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
>God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am<br>I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
>And I had the best days with you<em>

Present Time

Troy Bolton was the father to Katie and her 7 year old brother Jack, Troy always praised Katie, whenever she did anything, Jack though being only seven was basically a child prodigy he was super smart, he could sing, dance, act and play multiple instruments and was a fast learner, Katie for the first 8 years of her life she was an only child and she lived in a big house, that was surrounded by a few other houses but the where all detached houses, it had a huge back yard and, she has a swing set, a tree house, a climbing frame, seesaw and a sandpit, and Katie spent every day and evening with Gabriella in that sandpit basically spending every time they could together__

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me<br>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
>And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<br>_

"Katie, you want to come and paint?" Gabriella asked into the living room, where he three-year old was sitting

"Yes please mommy" Katie came in running, going to her own peg in the hall and grabbing the paint apron, slipping it on while Gabriella tied it at the back

"After this mommy can we play Princesses?" Katie asked

"Earlier you wanted to play pirates and use the box out back for your pirate ship" Gabriella said

"We can be the seven dwarfs from snow white, you can be anyone but I want to be grumpy he is funny" Katie said smiling

"Clumsy is funnier" Troy said smartly

"Smart Daddy" Katie said

"Mommy, if there was a girl dwarf, you'd be her because you're the prettiest lady ever" Katie said painting a picture of her family

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong<br>And I love you for giving me your eyes  
>For staying back and watching me shine<br>And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking' this chance to say  
>That I had the best day with you today<em>

_Present Time_

"So the trees change because the world is getting ready for spring, it is called fall" Katie said looking into her moms eyes waiting for confirmation that the answer was right or wrong

"Correct, except it is getting ready for Winter not Spring" Gabriella said smiling at the little mistake looking into her daughters eyes the exact same eyes as her before hugging her

"Okay, Winter not Spring, I knew it was that I was testing you mommy" Katie said smiling

"I love you Katie" Gabriella said hugging her

"I Love you too Mommy, and Today I had the best day with you" Katie said hugging her mother back kissing her on the cheek, before cuddling into her as Gabriella smiled knowing her daughter would be okay after this break-up mess.

**This is dedicated to my Mum, because she has been with me through everything, never a break-up because I have never been hurt badly, but either way this is dedicated to my mum, for obvious multiple reasons.  
>The Best Day by Taylor Swift<strong>

**I Own NOTHING, No Copyright Infringement intended; I do not own or have an affiliation with Taylor Swift or any of her work**


End file.
